Si on mettait le monde dans une bouteille
by Pommeverte46
Summary: Et si LUI n'était pas mort. Et si la ligne du destin avait changé. Et si Thanos n'avait jamais existé et que l'ennemi était tout autre. Et si ELLE parvenait à LE changer. Avec des "si" on pourrait mettre le monde en bouteille. Mais pour l'instant je me contenterai d'écrire une alternative. (Pietro X OC) (Loki X OC)
1. Chapitre 1

**L'univers Marvel ( donc celui des Avengers) ne m'appartiens pas. N'y aucun des personnages mentionné ci ce n'est Aya Trischers et Morgane Lyor.**

**Cette fiction ne prend pas en compte les films à partir de "L'ère d'Ultron" et la suite ne sera seulement qu'un pur produit de mon imagination.**

**Hum bien évidemment les critiques sont bienvenus ( sachez toutefois que je suis dyslexique les remarques sur mon orthographe ne changeront rien, malgré l'aide d'une amie qui a la gentillesse de brûler ses yeux sous mes fautes pour les corriger). **

Pommeverte46

*

Aya écarquilla les yeux, le premier tremblement qui avait parcours la ville l'avait prise pas surprise. Elle regardait les gens autour d'elle courir pour se réfugier dans l'héliporteur que les Avengers avaient réussi à emmener jusque dans sa belle petite ville tranquille au fin fond du monde... Elle qui avait réussit à persuader Morgane qu'elle serait enfin tranquille et en sécurité, le karma ou la loi de Murphy avait décidé de se foutre allègrement de sa gueule.

Dans ses réflexions elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le drone bien décidé à faire d'elle un steak tartare et évita de justesse la mort en se réfugiant derrière le comptoir de la petite supérette où elle travaillait depuis trois mois.

Tout en se planquant derrière son comptoir adoré et décidément bien pratique, elle repensa à ce qui les avaient conduites, elle et son amie de cette petite ville de Sovoki en apparaissant toute tranquille, à cette situation.

-AVENGERS-

Aya Trischers, polyglotte d'une intelligence remarquable et qui travaillait auparavant en temps que traductrice d'un éminent business man Coréen. Elle avait un excellent salaire et en plus de ça pouvait voir du pays.

Malheureusement du jour au lendemain son imbécile de patron avait fait faillite. Pour cause il avait tenté de se mesurer au capacité de l'entreprise Stark et c'était violemment écrasé contre un mur de capacité technologique remarquablement supérieur à celle de son entreprise. Conclusion Aya c'était retrouvé sans emploi et surtout sans toit ( et oui qui dit interprète dit dormir à l'hôtel car voyage en permanence).

Et se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire Aya fit la pire erreur de sa vie ( dû moins c'est ce qu'elle se disait maintenant, derrière son petit comptoir où elle était persuadé que sa vie était vraiment pourri).

Elle contacta Morgane Lyor, une vielle amie du lycée, qu'elle appelait une fois par an pour vérifier si elle était toujours en vie.

Cette dernière en prenant connaissance de la situation (catastrophique) l'obligea à venir vivre chez elle dans son petit appartement à Londres. Sauf que les activités professionnelles de Morgane n'était pas forcément des plus légale contrairement à celle d'Aya. Morgane utilisait ses capacités... Particulières ? Oui particulière, afin de s'offrir un revenu car elle avait une capacité de concentration équivalente à celle d'un chiot ayant vu un écureuil. Et par conséquent ne parvenait pas à garder un boulot plus de trois mois car elle s'ennuyait rapidement.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler étant une de ses enfants de riche ayant un héritage plus que conséquent. Le problème était simple, elle s'ennuyait. Et donc, elle utilisait ses capacités pour voler divers objets rares.

En accueillant Aya chez elle, elle réussit à la convaincre de faire un casse pour voler une parure en diamant d'une riche lady russe. Sauf que malheureusement elles s'étaient fait chopper et avaient dû fuir des gardes du corps plutôt décidés à éliminer tout trace de leur existence sur Terre.

Elles s'était donc décidées pour la Sovoki où elles étaient sûres d'être en sécurité, les capacités polyglotte d'Aya ainsi que l'héritage de Morgane leurs permettant d'avoir un petit appartement et de travailler afin de se nourrir.

Mais alors que tout semblait aller dans le meilleur (ou pire en fonction du point de vue) des mondes, un robot tueur avait décidé de faire joujou avec la gravité et de tuer toutes les personnes sur son passage. Ce qui expliquait la présence des gentils Avengers qui avait décidé de sauver la situation.

-AVENGERS-

Une explosion fit exploser la vitrine de la supérette obligeant Aya à se recroqueviller pour se protéger du verre. La colère commençait doucement à monter envers ces imbéciles de robots tueurs qui avait décidé de visiblement, encore une fois, détruire toute sa petite vie qu'elle avait réussi une nouvelle fois à se créer. Elle se leva doucement et se tourna vers l'IA qui la visait.

Elle leva la main remarquant qu'aucun héros n'avait décidé de faire son apparition pour la sauver et Morgane n'était toujours pas là pour l'emmener en sécurité.

D'un mouvement de poignée elle fit un signe vers le bas. L'IA s'écrasa alors lourdement contre le bitume et se tordant sur lui même comme de la pâte à modeler.

-AVENGERS-

Tout avait commencé quand elle avait huit ans. Elle n'était certes pas appréciée dans son école. Trop associable, trop mystérieuse, trop timide. Mais rien, rien, n'avait justifié ce qui venait d'arriver. Cette haine de ces camarades, cette colère. Elle avait retrouvé ses affaires vandalisés et son casier tagé de mots insultant. Sous la colère elle avait serré du poing et des dents. Et alors sous ses yeux le métal de son cadenas c'était tordu avant de se briser.

Alors elle avait comprit. Elle l'avait caché et n'en avait jamais parlé, à personne, elle ne savait pas comment c'était arrivée, elle l'avait juste acceptée et avait appris à le maîtriser. Elle avait grandi le tout en gardant toujours cela sous silence et avait presque réussi jusqu'au lycée. Tout avait basculer en cours d'année de sa première. Elle c'était isolée pour lire tranquillement, et n'avait pas fait attention, trop prise dans sa lecture. Elle faisait tourner doucement une mèche de ses très longs cheveux bruns et là elle entendu se petit rire amusé et presque enfantin.

Elle avait alors levé son regard du livre pour plonger ses yeux dans des orbes vertes marron cachées par des verres de lunettes à montures dorées.

Les yeux appartenaient à une fille très petite au cheveux très bouclés d'un brun cuivre. La fille lui montrait doucement le petit tourbillon de feuilles et de poussières qui suivait doucement les mouvements que faisait son doigt autour de sa mèche de cheveux.

Aya de figea alors les yeux écarquillés de sa bêtise faisant se retomber le petit tourbillon. Alors que la fille la regardait toujours les yeux plissés d'amusement, pas du tout choquée de ce qui venait de se passer.

-AVENGERS-

Aya se précipita dehors, elle ne supportait plus de se cacher. Elle pouvait aider elle avait la capacité, le pouvoir même, de sauver des gens, elle allait alors se dévoiler même si ça pouvait la mettre en danger.

Elle remarqua qu'une façade d'immeubles allait s'écraser sur une gamine qui cherchait à rejoindre sa mère. L'un des Avengers ( celui avec des flèches et un arc) était dans le coin mais il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir et surtout qu'allait il faire ? Tirer une flèche sur les cailloux ?

Elle tendis donc les bras sous le regard ébahis de Robin des Bois et stoppa la chute de l'immeuble sur l'enfant lui permettant de rejoindre sa famille puis l'héliporteur. Soudain un cercle vert apparut sous les pierres et soulagé, Aya lâcha la prise qu'elle exercé dessus. Et étrangement, les pierres disparurent dans ce cercles qui semblait être s'apparenter à un portail.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention au yeux toujours écarquillés de la Katniss au masculin, puisque qu'elle se retrouva soudainement face contre Terre. La chose au cheveux cuivre qui la plaqua contre le sol ( la sauvant du même coup des tirs d'un des robots) la préoccupant bien plus.

Et le monde s'arrêta alors de tourner.

-AVENGERS-

Elle avait aussi des pouvoirs. Certes différents et obtenus tout aussi différemment, mais Aya n'était plus toute seule, elle pouvait en parler avec quelqu'un.

La fille s'appelait Morgane Lyor, elle avait quelques mois de plus et était dans une toute autre classe mais en un instant, elles étaient liée.

Elle avait obtenu ses pouvoirs d'un héritage familial. Elle pouvait arrêter le temps d'un claquement de doigt, et le faire repartir de la même manière, elle vieillissait très lentement. ( Et après quelques années toutes deux se rendraient compte qu'Aya non plus ne viellirait pas normalement... Deux femmes presque immortelles dans ce monde).

Dans son héritage familial elle avait aussi découvert une capacité étrange de téléportation. Elle faisait des portails "entré" et "sorti", tout ce qui passait du point A finissait au point B. Elle pouvait en créer plusieurs en même temps et toute cette puissance lui permettait d'être aussi bien un vrai passe muraille que d'être indétectable avec sa capacité à stopper le temps.

Aya lui avait montré ses pouvoirs. La télékinésie mais rien absolument rien n'avait de limite pour elle si ce n'est sa concentration. Elle pouvait de la seule force de son esprit aussi bien voler que déplacer des immeubles entiers. Avec ce pouvoirs s'ajoutait une très grande mémoire lui ayant permis de retenir jusqu'alors quatre langues différentes et lui permis de sortir première de plusieurs écoles pour génies.

Elles étaient restées liées malgré le fait que leur chemin se soit séparé : Morgane pour poursuivre la voie de la criminalité pour le seul plaisir de l'illégalité ainsi que l'adrenaline alors qu'Aya avait suivit l'avantage que lui octroyait sa grande mémoire pour ainsi atteindre les hautes sphères du pouvoir, jusqu'a l'échec de son ancien patron qui lui fit tout perdre...Et cela nous faisait revenir à l'instant présent.

-AVENGERS-

Aya se releva avec l'aide de Morgane du sol, plutôt inconfortable, et juchée de bouts de verres et de métaux transmettant sûrement le tétanos et autres maladies plus ou moins mortelles.

"- Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?"

La question de la petite jeune femme valait la peine d'être posée mais bien heureusement la grande brune au long cheveux n'avait rien.

Les deux femmes jetèrent un œil critique sur la situation maintenant que tout était mis en pause. Ne se lâchant pas la mains, les deux femmes mirent en commun leurs pouvoirs respectif afin de réduire en charpie tout les robots que l'une et l'autre pouvait apercevoir. ( Aya en les écrasant de sa force mentale et Morgane en séparant les parties les unes des autres grâce à ses portails d'énergie vertes).

Morgane avait découvert qu'elle pouvait permettre à une personne de bouger une même temps qu'elle, quand elle figait le temps, seulement en ayant un contact physique durant tout la durée de la "pause".

Ainsi lors qu'elle relâcha la main d'Aya celle ci se figea comme les autres juste avant que Morgane relâche son pouvoir permettant au monde de se remettre à tourner.

L'Avengers à l'arc ce précipita soudainement vers elles, remarquant que les différents robots du coin, s'écroulé sans aucune raison, détruit ou avec des parties manquantes.

"- Vous ! Aidez nous ! Il y a encore des gens à emmener."

Morgane sursauta ( ne l'ayant pas remarqué) tandis qu'Aya gardait un visage impassible.

Aya souleva simplement la mains pour écraser un drone qui s'était alors précipité vers l'homme pour le tuer montrant ainsi son accord et le sauvant par alors.

-AVENGERS-

Barton avait vus beaucoup de chose ces jours ci. Notamment une jeune femme sorcière pouvant manipuler les esprits, son frère ... Disons rapide. Un androïde, non, deux androïdes qui étaient devenu vivant ( dont un avec une pierre au milieu du front et l'autre voulant exterminer la terre). Alors il était vrai qu'il pensait avoir atteint une certaine limite... Et qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout ( vraiment pas du tout ) à ce qu'une jeune femme sauve une petite fille d'un effondrement d'immeubles ou qu'une autre femme débarque, face un truc étrange avec sa main et que la plupart de l'immeuble disparaissent dans une sorte de portail interdimensionnel.

Puis l'instant d'après, la seconde femmes sauvait la première d'un drone passant innocemment par là et l'instant d'après tout les drones d'un rayon de dix mètres autour d'elles étaient détruits. Clairement ce n'était pas normal mais ça pouvait être utile.

Il se précipita alors vers elles et ordonna plus ou moins poliment de les aider ce à quoi rien ne lui fut répondu mais la grande brune au cheveux ( très) long semblait être d'accord. La seconde (très) petite suivi le mouvement.

"- Barton ! Est ce que je peux savoir ce qui ce passe !" hurlant la voix pour le moins désagréable de Stark dans son oreille.

"- Je viens de trouver de l'aide... deux femmes... elles ont des pouvoirs! Ne leurs tiré pas dessus accidentellement ci possible ! Elle détruisent les Drones et permettent aux derniers habitants de se réfugier dans l'héliporteur !

\- Très bien ! Mais comment on va reconnaître les deux nouvelles ?!"

La plus petite se tourna vers la grande et ouvrit une sorte de portail devant elle. La grande se précipita dedans et disparu.

La voix de Stark grésilla alors de nouveau dans l'oreillette.

"- J'ai rien dit, j'viens de voir une dame apparaître de nulle part et faire valser une quinzaine de drones contre un mur, donc je suppose que c'est l'une d'elles...

\- Exact ! Il y a une grande femme au cheveux très long brun et lisses et l'autre est petite au cheveux bouclés."

Après ça la communication fut coupé et Barton se concentra de nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait remarquant que la petite femme qui faisait des portails l'avait visiblement protégé pendant tout le long de la courte discussion.

Satisfait les deux se regardèrent avant de se précipiter tout deux dans la même rue afin de trouver et sauver d'autres habitants de la ville.


	2. Chapitre 2

**L'univers Marvel ( donc celui des Avengers) ne m'appartiens pas. N'y aucun des personnages mentionné ci ce n'est Aya Trischers et Morgane Lyor.**

**Cette fiction ne prend pas en compte les films à partir de "L'ère d'Ultron" et la suite ne sera seulement qu'un pur produit de mon imagination.**

**Hum bien évidemment les critiques sont bienvenus ( sachez toutefois que je suis dyslexique les remarques sur mon orthographe ne changeront rien, malgré l'aide d'une amie qui a la gentillesse de brûler ses yeux sous mes fautes pour les corriger).**

**Pommeverte46**

*****

Morgane avait l'habitude des situations merdiques. Après tout elle était une millionnaire qui s'ennuyait suffisamment pour voler des babioles valant un pays du tiers monde tout ça pour l'adrénaline. ( Après évidemment elle se servait en général de l'argent que valait les différentes babioles pour financer différentes associations... Elle avait un cœur tout de même).

Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était allé trop loin lorsqu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Aya de récupérer un joli collier sur le cou ( littéralement) d'une vielle peau insupportable, le tout sans aucune préparation et sans plan, juste en total improvisation. Et bien évidemment ça c'était mal terminé et elles avaient dû fuir dans un pays où il faisait bien trop froid pour elles.

Puis c'était arrivé, les ennuis, ça la collait au train tel du miel au cul d'une mouche. Terminator voulait voir si on pouvait reproduire "Le château dans le ciel", dessin animé célèbre de Miyazaki, mais sans château et avec une ville entière.

Aya avait décidé d'aider les gentils Vengeurs et elle avait suivit le mouvement par pur bonté d'âme.

Donc elle courait à côté de Robin des Bois pour sauver des civils et le tout sans connaître le nom du gars, et sans connaître pleinement la situation, ce qui la frustrait grandement.

"- Euh Monsieur ...?" Bon oui elle était un peu intimidé mais le gars devait avoir une vingtaine d'années de plus et son regard sérieux était plus réfrigérant que l'Everest.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a gamine ?" Elle supposa que le surnom était affectueux mais ça la fit plus grimacer qu'autre chose. Elle réussit à marmonner une phrase à moitier intelligible pour demander son prénom ( parce que l'appeler Rebelle dans sa tête n'était pas franchement poli au final). "Clint Barton" était un prénom intéressant et Morgane se retenue de faire une remarque comme quoi il ne devait pas forcément être apprécié dans son enfance, pour détruire un drone à la place.

Elle sursauta et failli baffer le gars qui venait d'apparaître devant elle d'un coup pour parler à Barton. Il lui jeta un regard curieux que la jeune fille ignora prêtant plus d'attention aux robots à qui elle pouvait envoyé, grâce à ses portails, les débris des immeubles en chute libres directement sur eux.

-AVENGERS-

Pietro était rapide et quand on avait sa vitesse on se devait de réfléchir tout aussi vite afin d'anticiper au mieux les différentes situations. Donc quand il apprit que deux femmes avaient rejoint leurs After party/ destruction de robot/ sauver le monde, il fut bien évidemment curieux.

Il ne s'attendait donc pas à voir au coin d'une rue Clint avec une fille minuscule au cheveux très bouclé. ( Bon il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt sept mais elle était encore plus petite que sa sœur).

Celle ci semblait grandement amusé à l'idée de mettre en pièces les robots qui attaquait son tuteur (oui en quelques jours il en était venu à considérer Clint de cette façon) et elle.

Il s'approcha donc d'eux, trop vite, ce qui fit sursauter la fille. Il s'apprêter à demander des éclaircissements à Clint mais Ultron lui même venait d'apparaître dans le ciel les trois ce préparèrent à l'attaquer mais le cris d'une enfant les déconcentrèrent quelques instant permettant à son ancien employeur de les attaquer.

Barton se précipita vers l'enfant sans se rendre compte qu'il était visé par le monstre.

Les pensés logique de Pietro ne fonctionnait plus. Seul son instinct était présent et il se précipita devant celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui et Wanda et de toute sa vitesse, il se précipita devant lui et l'enfant.

Wanda cria.

-AVENGERS-

Aya se précipita rapidement vers le lieu du cris et se fit s'écraser les uns contre les autres les drones des environs. Elle se précipita vers la jeune femme brune recroqueviller sur elle même, trop choquée et terrifiée pour réagir. Elle l'a souleva pour découvrir un visage bordé de larmes mais les yeux de la fille semblait être encore choqués mais en même temps rassurés.

"- Il n'est pas mort..." Aya entendi de justesse son murmure mais ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler et croyant toujours que la jeune fille d'environ son âge, était une civile. Celle ci lui assurant que ce n'était pas le cas en détruisant les derniers drones des environs en libérant une sorte de magie rouge sang d'elle même sous le vague de soulagement qui semblait la traverser.

Ne remarquant pas que l'un des drones juste avant avait réussi à activer le pilier.

-AVENGERS-

Morgane se fit se refermer le portail sur Ultron celui ci réapparaissant six mètres plus loin choqué. ( Enfin autant qu'un androïde pouvait l'être supposa la jeune femme).

Le gars qui semblait être un croisement entre Speedy Gonzales et un top model albinos était visiblement lui aussi perplexe d'être encore en vie, la regarda interloqué mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que second portail apparu, l'avalant pour le faire réapparaître sur l'héliporteur suivi de près par Barton et la petite fille.

Morgane ouvrit juste à temps un troisième portail avant qu'Ultron essaye de faire d'elle un cadavre la faisant apparaître devant son amie et une fille qui avait l'air d'avoir évacuer beaucoup de frustration.

-AVENGERS-

Hulk écrasa de son poing Ultron contre un tramway. Il s'apprêtait à passer le reste de sa colère sur lui quand trois femme apparurent devant lui et celle qui avait des long cheveux tendit les mains et immobilisa totalement l'Androïde fou.

L'esprit encore à peut près éveillé du Docteur Barnes arriva à reconnaître la sorcière rouge ce qui empecha Hulk de la frapper pour lui avoir voler son jouet. Et celle ci en profita pour exercer sa force magique sur Ultron pour lui arracher le cœur. Celui ci s'éteignit.

Les trois filles disparurent à nouveau permettant à Hulk de se défouler pleinement sur la carcasse vide.

-AVENGERS-

Morgane fit apparaître le portail à nouveau sur l'héliporteur. Elle remarqua que tout le monde était évacué la rassurant. La petite sorcière se précipita dans les bras de l'albinos sexy et la jeune femme supposa donc qu'il était en couple et se détourna de la scène. Elle tourna plutôt son regard sur son amie.

-AVENGERS-

Aya ne quitta pas des yeux l'armure flashi du célèbre Iron Man, ( le même gars qui avait détruit l'entreprise de son ancien patron mais bref) lui et le dieu Thor semblait provoquer une surcharge du pilier central se faisant exploser en débrit la ville qu'elle avait tout de même apprit à apprécier, mais évitant apparemment la catastrophe de réduire la terre en cendre.

Alors elle se tourna vers Morgane qui la regardait signifiant que l'aide qu'elles avaient apporté était arrivé à termes. Morgane attrapa sa mains figeant le temps, fit apparaître l'un de ses fameux portails interdimensionnels et toutes les deux disparurent.

Aucunes d'elles n'avaient remarqué qu'une seule personne sur l'héliporteur avait semblait encore pouvoir bouger et donc voir leur petit manège mais sans pour autant pouvoir intervenir. La seconde d'après le monde se remis à tourner et Barton se précipita sur l'endroit où se trouver les deux jeunes filles, tandis que Pietro tenant toujours sa sœur dans ses bras semblait choqué.

-AVENGERS-

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient trouvé un appartement ( encore) à New York. Étrangement le fait d'avoir sauver des civils leurs avaient donné l'envie d'intervenir si nécessaire pour aider les Avengers.

Ceux ci semblait avoir déménagé leurs QG hors de la tour mais la tour Stark semblait toujours accueillir la plupart d'entre eux, comme à l'hôtel. ( Un hôtel foutrement high-tech certes). Et d'après différentes sources Aya avait appris qu'elles étaient toutes deux recherché par eux ( la raison aucune idée mais Stark les cherchaient).

Dans les journaux elles avaient apprit qu'Hulk avait disparu à la fin de la destruction de la ville. Et le dieu nordique faisait des allés retour entre son royaume et la tour pour discuter sûrement de plan top secret.

Les deux femmes avaient repris des activités professionnelles presque légales ( Morgane commençait à s'ennuyer ce qui était dangereux).

Captain America avait disparu de la circulation en même temps que la jolie rousse en costume de cuir que les deux femmes avaient pu apercevoir ( soit pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues soit pour faire des trucs classés X.)

Les deux femmes avaient appris que l'albinos et la sorcière était des jumeaux appelé "La Sorcière Rouge" et "Vif-D'Argent". Ils étaient sûrement une partie des fameuses recrues entraîné dans le QG secret.

Quoi qu'il en soit pour l'instant les deux femmes étaient tranquilles et en sécurité jusqu'à la prochaine fois où le karma déciderai de leurs mettre sur la gueule.


End file.
